Map databases may be used to provide navigation based features such as routing instructions for an optimum route from an original location to a destination location and map based features such as section and display of maps to manually locate locations or points of interest. Map databases are used in driver assistance systems such as autonomous driving systems.
Terrestrial views are images collected from the ground or near the ground, such as from a vehicle. The terrestrial views may be analyzed to determine road attributes and/or road objects, which are used for creating or updating maps or map database. Terrestrial views suffer from a major drawback. The terrestrial views often include occlusions. Occlusions may occur, for example when the terrestrials are collected by a moving vehicle, when another vehicle is traveling nearby and blocks the line of sight between the collection vehicle and the road attributes or road objects.